Torn Apart
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Ali returns to the Great Valley but leaves without telling Littlefoot something that will change their lives forever.


Torn Apart

Ali had returned to the Great Valley and was 10 meters long. Ali was tired of migrating and wanted to live in the Great Valley with Littlefoot. Ali went to talk to her mom. "Mom I want to live here with Littlefoot and have a family." Ali's mom said "If you are ready to have babies then go mate with Littlefoot." Ali and Littlefoot mated in the forest surrounding the Great Valley.

Old One was gathering the herd who were ready to leave she found Ali kissing Littlefoot. "Ali the herd is ready to leave come so we don't lose you" said Old One. "I'm not leaving" said Ali. "Ali you are part of the herd we only rest for a few days before moving on" Old One replied. Ali said "I'm pregnant" Old One replied "You can't be pregnant you're too young and even if you are you won't survive the egg laying." The Old One dragged Ali by the tail back to the herd. "I mated with Littlefoot" Ali said to Old One. "When you are in a herd you mate with someone in the herd so your babies can travel with the herd." Old One said to Ali. "I don't love the boys in the herd, I love Littlefoot." Ali replied.

"You don't mate because you love someone you mate to expand the herd" Old One said. The herd had been traveling for three days and Ali was slowing down. The herd stopped to sleep and Ali couldn't sleep. Ali woke up the next day with a headache and was feeling sick. Ali looked at her tail and saw four bumps beneath it. Ali was going to have four babies. Ali's mom also noticed the eggs and went to tell Old One. "Ali is going to have four babies we have to return to the Great Valley" Ali's mom said.

The herd kept moving away from the Great Valley. Rhett noticed Ali was crying. "What's wrong Ali?" asked Rhett. "I'm pregnant with Littlefoot's babies and Littlefoot doesn't even know I'm pregnant and he will be a dad. I want the eggs to hatch in the Great Valley so Littlefoot knows he is a dad." Old One heard the conversation and was furious. Ali was banished from the herd for mating outside the herd. Rhett was angry at what happened. "Why did you banish Ali?" Rhett asked. Old One answered "If Ali had mated with you Rhett then Ali would still be in the herd." Old One told Rhett a story of when she was young and ready to mate. "When I was young my dad who was the leader of the herd wanted me to mate with every male in the herd. When I was ready I mated with every male during three days and I had a very large nest. I laid 30 eggs and when they hatched every male had at least one baby. I didn't love most of them but I mated with them to expand the herd. The males were angry and killed my father, making me the leader. That was the only nest I had and I never mated with another male." Rhett was shocked and yelled "You whore just because you mated with every male you saw doesn't mean everyone else is like that!"

Rhett told his dad the story he heard about Old One and he was furious. "Banishing a pregnant female and having several mates being fathers to a single nest is beyond disgusting." They went to tell Ali's mother. Ali had already left returning to the Great Valley. When the rest of the herd found out they killed Old One. Ali's mother was now the leader and they headed for the Great Valley.

As Ali was heading towards the Great Valley she started thinking. When I return and Littlefoot finds I'm pregnant he will think I cheated on him. Convincing Littlefoot he is the father is something Ali never thought she would have to do. I have to reach the Great Valley Ali thought. If I lay the eggs I will be devastated they won't see their dad when they hatch.

Bron's herd was also heading to the Great Valley and a red longneck with red eyes approached Bron. His name was Blaze "I hope I find my child" he said. "What happened?" asked Bron. "I mated with a female who looked like you but with a light brown stripe down her back. After I mated I traveled with the herd but when Old One found out someone from her herd mated with me I was banished. You were lucky you found your son. Finding a child of a migrating herd is almost impossible." Little did Blaze know that the children they were talking about were mates and Blaze was in for the surprise of his life.

The herd finally caught up to Ali. Ali's mom looked at her "Ali are you OK?" she asked. "The pain hurts more every day" Ali responded. "Your laying time is getting closer" Ali's mom said. "I want to lay the eggs in the Great Valley so Littlefoot knows he will be a dad." They were about a day away from the Great Valley. "Can you hold on a little longer?" asked Ali's mom. "I will hold on as long as I can it's getting harder to move" Ali responded.

The next day the herd arrived in the Great Valley. Ali quickly found a good place for a nest and made a nest for the eggs. Littlefoot noticed Ali was pregnant. Rhett joined them and explained what happened. "Ali was banished form the herd after Old One found out she was pregnant and that I wasn't the father." This socked Littlefoot but what Rhett said next was unbelievable. "After Ali was banished Old One told me a story of when she was ready to mate. She mated with every male in the herd and laid 30 eggs. When the eggs hatched every male had a least one child. After the males found out they killed the leader. That's how Old One became the leader. When I told my dad the herd killed Old One." Ali asked "So who's the leader now?" Rhett answered "Your mom."

Ali's mom noticed the nest that Ali made "It's almost time" Ali said to her mom. Bron's herd had arrived and Bron and Blaze went to Ali and Littlefoot. Blaze looked at his mate and said "I have a daughter" Ali's mom said "Yes and soon you will be a grandpa." Littlefoot explained that when he saw Ali he remembered watching his mother die when he was a hatchling and didn't want to lose her. Then when he met Bron a few years ago he wanted to have a family and the last time Ali came to the Great Valley that they finally mated. Blaze looked at Littlefoot and said "You lost your mom when you were a baby and I never knew I had a child. You mated because you lost your mom and your dad didn't see you grow up. Ali never knew I existed and here I am as she is about to become a mom."

Blaze, Bron, Littlefoot's grandparents and Ali's mom gathered around Ali who was lying on her side and groaning softly. Littlefoot noticed that there were four eggs. Ali let out a scream that the whole valley heard. Littlefoot saw the first egg land in the nest. Littlefoot nuzzled Ali and another scream the second egg was laid. Ali felt like she was being torn apart. Another scream and the third egg was laid. Ali wanted it to be over. "One egg to go you can do it Ali" Littlefoot encouraged. Ali let out a final scream as the last egg was laid before passing out from the pain. Littlefoot had flashbacks of his mother's death and feared he would lose Ali as well. Littlefoot frantically licked and kissed Ali hoping she would wake up. Ali opened an eye "Is it over?" she asked. Littlefoot responded "We have four babies, four beautiful babies." Ali slowly got up careful to not step on the eggs.

Bron and Blaze said to Littlefoot "You will be a better father that either of us ever were." Littlefoot said "All I want is for you to be there for the grandkids." Blaze and Bron said "We failed as fathers, now we have a second chance."

Two months later the family was gathered around the nest. An egg started to move. Cracks appeared and a pink female hatched they named her Alison. Another egg cracked and a brown male that looked like Littlefoot hatched he named him Thunderfoot. The third egg was a bluish grey female who looked like Littlefoot's mother he named her Sapphire and the last egg was a red male Ali named him Flame.

The family licked the babies and played with them. The kids soon discovered that they can slide on their family's backs and enjoyed it a lot. The kids especially liked sliding on Littlefoot's grandparents because their wrinkles made it a bumpy ride witch they enjoyed. As bedtime approached Littlefoot took Thunderfoot and Sapphire on his back and Ali took Flame and Alison on her back as they fell asleep.


End file.
